


shiver me timbers

by troubleseeker



Series: Biggo Bingo bango 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biggo Bingo Bango, Bottom Sam, Fluff, Guess who!, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pirates, Terrible writing, Top Dean Winchester, badly written pirate fluff, good god what did I do, handjobs, misuse of pirate terms, puns, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: biggo bingo bango square - badly written pirate fluffSammy, Dean, and Cas took on big bad Lucifer and won! Time to celebrate! "pirate style"





	shiver me timbers

**Author's Note:**

> No betta, all mistake are my own (and may be pointed out if you so please)

Sam ‘Goldeneye’ Winchester stared at the man on the floor with his eyes. Blood was bleeding slowly out of the very large gaping wound on his chest and seeping into the deck of their boat - ship really, it’s a pirate ship - as he grew ever more dead. 

“Dean?”

Dean ‘Salty dog’ Winchester - Sam ‘Goldeneye’ Winchester’s brother - looked up from the sword/cutlass he was cleaning.

“Yes, Sam?”

“Is he_” Sam ‘Goldeneye’ Winchester’s voice wavered. His perfectly formed adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed and tried wording again. “Is he dead?”

There was a lot of emotion in Dean’ salty dog’ Winchester's eyes, when he looked into his brother’s - Sam ’Goldeneye’ Winchester’s - eyes. 

“Yeah, Sam. He’s dead.”

Castiel ‘the cook’ Novak crouched down on his knees to press his fingers to Nick ‘no knees’ Lucifer’s neck.

“There is no pulse.” He dryly stated, grimacing when his fingers came back covered in red blood. “He is very much dead.”

Sam ‘Goldeneye’ Winchester smiled as he had a very emotional moment. It was a very loaded smile. Sadness. Happiness. Grief. Freedom. 

“He’s finally dead.” He whispered.

“Told you we’d get him in the end.” Dean ‘salty dog’ Winchester murmured back, sheathing his sword/cutlass in one swift and powerful motion before scooping his little brother - Sam ‘Goldeneye’ Winchester - into his arms. “I’ll always take care of you, Sammy.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

“I’m going to go raid his ship.” Castiel ‘the cook’ Novak interjected. Already grabbing one of the ropes that hung everywhere on pirate ships. “I should be back shortly.”

“Alright, Cas.” Dean ‘salty dog’ Winchester waved, nuzzling deeper into the crook of Sam ‘Goldeneye’ Winchester’s neck.  “We’ll wait right here.”

The brothers didn’t pay attention to the distant thud of Castiel ‘the cook’ Novak’s boots hitting Nick ‘no knees’ Lucifer’s boat - ship, it was also a pirate ship.

“I bet he’s going to find so much loot.” Sam ‘Goldeneye’ Winchester whispered. 

“I don’t really care. I’ve got all the booty I need right here.” Dean ‘salty dog’ Winchester whispered back, and groped at his brother’s - Sam ‘Goldeneye’ Winchester’s - well formed ass.

Sam ‘Goldeneye’ Winchester squeaked, trying to pull away from the groping hands but really only pushing his own crotch against the steadily forming erection in Dean ‘salty dog’ Winchester’s breeches. 

“Oh Dean.”

“Oh Sam!”

 

\------------------------- The rest of the scene is rated ARRRRRRRRRRRrrrrr ------------------------- 

 

Dean 'salty dog' Winchester pushed Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester up against the thick, long, mast, untying the drawstring that held up his breeches as Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester fumbled with the large buttons on his red and white striped shirt.

“Going to shiver your timbers, Sammy!”

Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester melted back into the mast, letting Dean 'salty dog' Winchester  pull the clothes off of him.

“Yes! Shiver my timbers, Dean! Shiver them!”

Growling, Dean 'salty dog' Winchester grabbed hold of Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester’s personal mast and started stroking him. 

“All hands hoay.” 

Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester laughed, and reached for Dean 'salty dog' Winchester’s belt. It didn’t take long for things to get even more hot and heavy. Dean 'salty dog' Winchester broke out the goose fat. Shoving Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester around till he grabbed hold of the steering wheel.

“Gonna have to hold real still Sammy, or we’ll sail away without Cas.”

“And all the treasure he’s collecting.”

“He can come back with nothing for all I care. All I want is for you to be happy and free.”

“I’m free now, Dean. I’m free now.”

Dean 'salty dog' Winchester sank a single slippery slippery finger into Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester’s hole.

“Nothing but the ocean for you Sammy. No walls. Just open sea.”

Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester gasped. Angling his hips back and holding on to the wheel tightly.

“What if_”

“No ifs. No buts.” Dean 'salty dog' Winchester squeezed Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester’s ass with the hand that wasn’t busy scissoring Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester’s pliant hole wide open for him. “Except for this one, of course.”

Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester laughed.

“I’ve emptied his ship of everything usable.” Cas deadpanned from the main deck, right below them. 

“That’s great, Cas. Little busy celebrating right now.”

“Of course, Dean. It’s just.”

Dean 'salty dog' Winchester sighed, but gently squeezed a third finger inside of his brother’s - Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester’s - willingly opening love tunnel.

“What is is, Cas? You know you can fuck me if you ask.”

“No. Dean. I mean. Yes. But that’s not it.”

“Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me. Now. Please.”

Unable to ever say anything remotely resembling no to Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester, Dean 'salty dog' Winchester slicked up his long john silver and slid deep into Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester’s cave of wonders.

“Fuck! Made for me, Sam!” The rest of the world dissolved around them till Cas cleared his throat. “What, Cas?”

Castiel 'the cook' Novak stepped to the side, revealing a slight and nervous looking boy had been standing behind him all this time.

“This is Jack.”

“Just Jack?”

“Just Jack.” Cas nodded. “I found him hiding away in the captain’s hut. The door was locked from the outside.”

“You wanna help us burn it all, Jack?” Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester piped up, still panting heavily as Dean 'salty dog' Winchester continued pounding him.

There was a mysterious light in the kid’s eyes. And Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester knew that he wouldn’t be ‘just Jack’ for very long.

“Yes, sir.”

“You sound very sure of yourself, kid. How long?”

Jack looked back towards the very dead body of Nick ‘no knees’ Lucifer. There was a heavy pause.

“He took me away from my mom two months ago. I’m sure.”

The Black Impala’s crew nodded in unison. They’d take care of this newfound child as if it was their very own. As long as he wanted to be taken care of ofcourse. 

“I’m gonna come, Dean. Gonna come.”

“Do it, Sam! Come for me.”

Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester dissolved into hitched moans, both hands still firmly on the wheel.

“Thar she blows!” Dean 'salty dog' Winchester called out, stiffeingin as he added a bit more treasure to Sam 'Goldeneye' Winchester’s booty. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They burned down The Apocalypse - Nick ‘No knees’ Lucifer’s ship - when the sun went down. Nick ‘no knees’ Lucifer’s body had been dumped overboard long before that. 

“I’d burn the whole world down for you, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry ...  
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
